


The Archer and The Spy

by hart051



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Laser Tag, Other, Pre-Season/Series 03, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: During a girl's sleepover Traci learns how her teammates, Cissie and Stephanie, two girls as different as night and day, became the best of friends (or sisters) she knows now.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Jaime Reyes, Eduardo Dorado Jr. & Virgil "Static" Hawkins, Stephanie Brown & Cissie King Jones, Stephanie Brown & Cissie King-Jones & Cassie Sandsmark & Traci Thurston, Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	The Archer and The Spy

**Author's Note:**

> This work is another collab with CF, ClockworkFirefly.  
> Over the summer, CF had suggested doing a 'spotlight' on Cissie and Stephanie as another potential collab. It's agreed that Cissie and Stephanie are in some ways opposites, but have some kind of close relationship, sisterly. It took a while, but finally got around to it and here it is. This is set before "Outsiders" if the tags tells you anything.
> 
> Major thanks to CF for collaborating with me on another YJ work! I hope you all enjoy!

The female junior members of the Team, Cassie, Cissie, Stephanie and the newest member to join the Team, Traci, were having a sleepover at the apartment Cassie shared with her mom. They were playing a fun party game Traci brought over called  _ Mind Boggling _ . Immediately, Cissie nabbed Stephanie as a partner, who gladly went with the younger girl, while Cassie and Traci decided to join forces. The pairings worked out as each team had someone who‘d stop their more impulsive partner from saying what they’d initially thought was the right answer and someone with quick reflexes. It was neck and neck, both teams were one point short of winning. It was Cassie and Traci’s turn to pick a question.

“How many months have 28 days?” Traci read.

Cissie was a second faster than Cassie grabbing the answer totem.

“Hah.”

Cassie sighed. “Have a go at it.”

“12.” Stephanie said automatically.

“You sure?” Cissie asked.

“It’s intuitive to answer one because of February. But the question didn’t specify whether 28 days is the total number. It just suggests a certain threshold like if you ask how many people in a party have blonde hair? You would consider not only people with full on blonde hair like me and Cassie, you would also consider people who have blonde streaks in their hair. ”

“Because they have blonde hair even though they aren’t originally blonde.” Cissie concluded.

“Exactly.”

“Final answer?” Traci asked.

“Twelve!” Both girls confirmed.

Traci pulled a hidden tab in the card that revealed the answer. “That’s correct.” 

“Alright!” Cissie cheered.

“You know it’s kind of weird.” Traci observed.

“What is?” Cissie asked.

“How those two get along so well.”

“Opposites attract, like me and Tim.” Cassie replied.

“I mean, they bicker a lot on Team missions and right now they get along like besties.”

“Yeah, they did that a lot during their first missions.”

“Really?” 

“They’re like Batman and Green Arrow. Their superpowers are their brain, weaponry and athleticism, but Bats is more broody than GA.”

“So what happened?”

“Well-” The other girls drawled.

* * *

Cassie, Tim, Virgil, Jaime and Bart had just been through one of many training routines and are taking a break in the grotto. Cassie and Tim were sitting at the base of a tree right next to each other. Across from the lovebirds was Virgil who was leaning against a tree, Jaime was lying down on the grass using his hoodie as a makeshift pillow, eyes closed but hardly snoring. Bart was sitting near him eating a bag of junk food, probably scavenged from Jaime’s locker.

“I don’t know which is worse,” Virgil shared. “Getting my butt kicked by Canary or Superboy.”

“If you mean literally, better Canary than Superboy.” Cassie answered.

“Either way, your butt is going to be feeling the mode all day.” Bart added.

“Well, Canary’s hot.” Virgil said.

That got everyone’s attention. Virgil raised his hands in surrender.

“I mean physically. Relax, I’m just saying.”

“You’re lucky GA’s not here to stick an arrow in your chest.” Jaime said languidly.

“Or shoulder, or stomach, or your back. Basically anywhere that’s going to be hard and/or painful to remove an arrow.” Tim added.

“TMI dude!” Virgil gagged.

Jaime and Bart winced.

“This sucks.” Cassie said.

“What is it?” Tim asked.

“How small the Team is.”

“I know. Been on the Team for a year. Gar’s off hero-ing on TV. La’gaan’s back in Atlantis. Batgirl’s-” Bart stopped mid-rant.

Everyone went silent. It was still fresh in their minds with what happened to Batgirl. Tim wrapped an arm around a mournful Cassie and she placed a hand over his, rubbing circles on the back of it.

“I mean how the Team is more of a boy band.” Cassie clarified. “Like the Team could be the next Backstreet Boys or *NSYNC.”

“With one girl who could bench press an elephant.” Virgil countered. 

“And a female martian leader.” Bart added.

The corners of Cassie’s mouth twitch upward. “Still, I would like some female hero friends closer to my age to talk to and not have to listen to so many guy conversations.” 

“I think we’re long overdue for some new members, especially with older members moving on and whatnot.” Jaime agreed.

“Now that I think about it, it’s flattering that you consider the rest of us as members of a boy band.” Bart posed. “I’m ready for my close up!”

Jaime rolled his eyes while Virgil scoffed and Tim shook his head. Cassie giggled at Bart’s antics and took pictures, this continued until Batman’s voice echoed from the intercom.

“Team, report to the mission room.”

“Break’s over, it's time to jet.” Virgil said, taking off.

“I’ll race you there!” Bart challenged and ran.

“Not like there’s a point in doing that.” Jaime commented, getting up and following.

Tim got up and brushed the dirt off his tights. He offered a hand to Cassie and she took it.

“I can get up myself.” She said matter of factly.

“But you still took my hand anyways.” Tim countered gently.

Cassie gave his hand a brief and firm squeeze, then they followed the rest of their friends.

In the mission room everyone who was still on the Team, Miss Martian and Superboy, was there along with Batman, Green Arrow and two girls. They both were about Tim and Bart’s age respectively. The older girl had blond hair peeking out of the hood of her outfit and blue eyes. She was in a purple-gray bodysuit with a black utility belt, a hood and a mask that covers most of her face below her eyes and some parts of her forehead. The younger girl was tawny-haired and had brown eyes. She was wearing what looked like a red version of Artemis’ old outfit, except her midriff and arms were covered.

“Everyone, we have two new members joining the Team.” Miss Martian announced gesturing to the new girls.

“Stephanie?” Tim said in a mildly surprised tone.

“You know her?” Cassie asked.

“I know of her, I’ve recognized her from my school and ran into her during patrols.” 

“It’s Spoiler.” Stephanie corrected.

“That’s an interesting hero name.” Virgil stage whispered to Jaime.

“Says the guy named Static.” Jaime countered.

“Why are you-?” Tim began to question.

“Batman here brought it up to my mom and they asked if I wanted to join.” Spoiler answered.

“Similar deal here with Arrowette.” Green Arrow said. “I ran into her during patrols.”

“I’ve always wanted to be like that archer girl who saved me. I look forward to working with all of-” Arrowette began to answer.

She stopped mid-way when she looked at Bart. Without any warning Arrowette single mindedly went up to Bart, not minding any personal boundaries. Compared to the speedster, the female archer was a couple of inches taller than him.

“You’re a lot younger than I expected. In fact, you look like you're my age.” She commented.

“Well, you’re rather tall.” Bart said.

“I’m  _ 5’8” _ .”Arrowette said, narrowing her eyes.

“He isn’t the original Kid Flash.” Spoiler said, then pointed at Tim. “Like how this Robin isn’t the original Robin or the Robin two years ago.”

“How would you know?” Arrowette asked Spoiler.

“He’s about our age, but when Kid Flash first appeared he was about our age now, seven years ago.” She paused. “If he was the same Kid Flash he would be more older than us, probably early twenties.” 

Everyone except Batman was dumbstruck. 

“Same idea with Robin, whether or not outfit changes.” Spoiler directed her gaze to Robin. “Isn’t that right, Tim?”

His eyes widened. “How did you-”

“Domino masks can only do so much, also once you figure out one Batboy, the rest fall into the place.”

“Ever heard of something called delicacy?” Arrowette asked rhetorically. “Did you really have to spoil things?”

“I’m Spoiler for a reason. Not because it’s cute, Katniss.”

“It’s Arrowette.”

“Like that showboat diva, Miss Arrowette.” Spoiler stated. “Wouldn’t be surprised if you were related.”

Arrowette glared at the older girl, gritting her teeth. “I am. My mom may have pushed on the name, but I chose to be a hero.” 

The two girls continued to glare at one another.

“How about you all give Spoiler and Arrowette a tour and get to know one another?” Miss Martian interjected.

* * *

“So when you two met for the first time, you didn’t get along at all?” Traci asked.

“Nope.” Stephanie answered.

“Nada.” Cissie agreed.

“So what got the two of you to get along?”

“Well...” Both girls drawled.

* * *

It had been almost a month since Arrowette and Spoiler joined the Team. They were still at each others’ necks. It wasn’t rare for a Team mission to go completely off the books. This seemed to be happening, way more often. Sometimes Spoiler went on an independent streak or Arrowette blew their cover. There were even times when one of their arguments cost them the mission. Fortunately, the Team made it out alive if not completely unscathed. It started to become imperative to do something about their new teammates. 

“By themselves they’re okay, but together it’s like fire and ice.” Virgil commented.

“Or jalapenos and caramel.” Bart said.

Everyone looked at Bart who just shrugged.

“I like them individually in ice cream, I thought they’d go great together.”

“Dude, why would you even eat jalapenos in ice cream?” Virgil asked.

“Why not?” Bart asked bluntly.

Virgil shook his head. “Forget I asked.”

“We really need to do something about this. We’re all on the same team.” Cassie said.

“But even that’s not enough.” Tim said.

“They kinda remind me of how Brenda and Paco were.” Jaime said.

“Except they end up becoming a couple.” Virgil said.

“True” Jaime agreed. “Still, it’s going to take some time for those two to sort out whatever it is.”

“What those two need is a way to acknowledge each other’s strengths.” Tim proposed. 

“We’re going to have a team outing this weekend, so what better time than then?” Bart suggested.

“Sure, but how? Trap them in a room together?” Cassie asked.

“No, but forcing them to work on the same team may not be the best idea either.” Tim answered. “We need something that will let both of them showcase their best skills.”

“Cissie uses arrows, so some sort of shooting game would work.” Virgil started.

“Steph’s good at stealth maneuvers, so it should also include sneaking around.” Jaime added.

“Laser tag!” Virgil exclaimed. 

“That could work.” Tim mused. “The object of the game is to tag all the members of the opposing team and the rooms have walls in various configurations.”

“There’s a laser tag venue in Dakota that opened up a few weeks ago.” Virgil said. “I’ll sign our group up for a time slot and send you all the details. What time works for everyone?”

* * *

“Laser tag, huh?” Traci reiterated. “Did everyone force the two of you together by cornering and ganging up on you?”

“Nope.” Cissie replied. Stephanie nodded her head.

“Wasn’t the point of laser tag to get the two of you to work together?”

“Kind-of, but it didn’t happen by forcing us to work together on the same team.” Stephanie answered.

“Intriguing.”

“There’s more.” Cassie added. “First, Virgil invited Ed to join us.”

* * *

Everyone from the Team except Virgil were in their civvies, waiting at the venue,  _ Quantum Shooting Gallery _ .

“Where is he?” Bart asked, impatiently pacing back and forth. “We’ve been waiting here for hours!”

“It’s only been a couple of minutes.” Jaime stated.

“It’s been hours in a speedster’s time.”

“Isn’t everything too slow for you, Bart?” Cassie asked.

“Not everything or everyone, Dad and Aunt Dawn just learned how to walk and are speed walking or toddling.”

“You’re Dad and Aunt-?” Cissie's eyes widened, then she relaxed. “Oh, right. The twins.”

Bart smiled. “Can’t wait to start chasing them around and teach them how to be awesome speedsters, like yours truly.”

“We’re here.” 

Jogging toward them was the aforementioned team member, Virgil with someone following just behind him.

“Just in time.” Tim stated.

“Had to pick up a friend.” Virgil said pointing back with his thumb.

“A friend you begged to come.” said a clipped accented voice.

“It’s for a very “noble” cause.” 

Virgil’s friend had a mass of untamed dark hair on his head and dark eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and matched Bart’s height. 

“Hey, amigo you came!” Bart enthused.

“Who’s your friend, Virgil?” Cissie asked.

“This here is one of my runaway pals.” Virgil introduced. He had his arm around the younger boy’s shoulders. “Eduardo Dorado Jr. or just Ed.”

“Hi.” Ed said and gave a small wave.

“Hello.” Cissie returned

Stephanie nodded.

“Wait, Runaways?” Cissie repeated.

“Before Virgil joined the Team, he had been one of the teens the Reach kidnapped and experimented on. Out of all the abducted teens rescued, four of them had an active meta-gene.” Tim explained.

“And two of them had been Virgil and Ed.” Cissie inferred. “Who were the other two?”

“Does it matter?” Steph asked.

“I’m just curious.”

“A friend of mine and his girlfriend.” Jaime answered. “They weren’t a couple before the Reach, just so you know.”

“Thank you for answering my question, Jaime.” Cissie returned gratefully. “But that doesn’t really answer my runaway question.”

“A question is a type of sentence. You just repeated a word that to you didn’t make sense.” Steph argued.

“Well then, my question is what made Virgil a runaway?” Cissie dictated.

“After we got rescued by the good guys, me, Ed and our other friends, Sam and Tye were ordered to stay at the Taos S.T.A.R. labs facility until the Reach Invasion was over.” Virgil answered.

“As temporary guests?” Cissie concluded.

“Temporary guests subjected to 24/7 meta-gene testing.” Virgil said bitterly.

“Why would they run away if they were “guests” at STAR?” Steph asked.

“How was I supposed to know?” Cissie countered.

“You don’t until you ask the right questions.”

“And how am I supposed to know that?”

The two much like before began to argue. Cassie tried to intervene and get them to calm down.

“So this is the “noble cause” I am supposed to join you and your hero friends on?” Ed asked.

“Yep.” Virgil said.

“Well, we’re glad you could join us, Eduardo.” Tim said and smiled.

“I guess.” Ed shrugged.

“Hey amigo.” Bart waved to Ed. He ran up to him, a little too close for comfort.

“Hi Bart.” Ed returned, a little spooked.

“Have you played laser tag before?”

“Does getting shot at by alien laser beams count?”

“I’ve been there and survived that.”

Ed and Bart went off into their own conversation. Virgil went up to Jaime and Tim.

“So, what’s the plan for those two? Stick them together on the same team?” Virgil asked loud enough for only Jaime and Tim to hear.

“Actually, they’ll be leading their own teams.” Tim answered.

“What?!” Virgil looked at Tim as though he was insane. “But-but-”

“There’s a method to his madness.” Jaime assured, jokingly.

“It’s not madness.” Tim clarified. “Cissie and Stephanie are always going to be on the same team. This will give them an opportunity to outlet and to also give them a chance to lead. Everyone in the Team at some point leads.”

“It’s true.” Jaime added. “Besides, at least with laser tag, it isn’t a real mission.”

“But there’s one for Cis and Steph.” Virgil mumbled. “Annihilate the other one.”

After Cassie had successfully gotten the girls to stop arguing long enough, Tim brought up the idea of the two being captains for today’s Team bonding session.

“You sure about this?” Steph asked.

Tim nodded. “It’s a good way to get a sense of what it might be like leading the Team and to have fun.”

“Uh-huh.” Steph deadpanned.

“Well, I’m in!” Cissie cheered. ”Do we get to pick teams?” 

“Yes, with Ed here, we’ll have an even number.” Tim stated.

“Unfortunately, we’ll still be mostly boy bands.” Cassie added.

Cissie giggled. “We could be like the next big thing since New Kids on the Block, but with one to two girls?”

“More like the non-threatening racially diverse cast of a new sitcom or something.” Steph countered.

“That’s even better.” Cissie preened.

“Is it?” Steph asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey! It’s working before we’re even in the building.” Bart commented in an inside voice.

Instantly, the two girls frowned at one another and faced the other way.

“Spoke too soon.” Bart said.

“Way to jinx it.” Virgil teased.

“So _ amigas _ , who’s on who’s team?” Jaime asked.

“For starters, Blue, you’re with me.” Steph said.

“Seriously?” Jaime blinked.

“You have good aim, unless that was Scarab’s doing.”

“In the field it is, but I’m pretty good on my own.” Jaime walked over to her.

“Well, I know who I want-” Cissie’s eyes locked onto Bart, but she stopped for a moment to reconsider. She redirected her gaze to another guy. “Tim, want to be on my team?”

He looked surprised. “Sure. I’m surprised you asked.”

“Don’t be, you are a great field leader and strategist.” Cissie complemented. “I need someone who can keep up with Steph’s thinking.”

“Nice thinking.” Tim complemented as he walked over to her. He offered a high-five and Cissie accepted.

“Let’s see.” Steph pondered looking over the remaining members. “Bart, you’re on my team.”

“Crash.” Bart went over to Steph and high-fived Jaime.

Cissie frowned. 

“Steph probably picked him for hit and run attacks, that and maybe because he and Jaime work well together.” Tim commented.

Cissie nodded sadly.

“Well, who else is joining us?” He inquired.

“What do you think?” She asked.

“You’re leading this group.”

Cissie looked over the group again. Neither Cassie nor Virgil could keep up with Bart in terms of speed and she didn’t know much about Ed. She thought it over a couple of more times. An idea popped in her head. 

“Virgil, you’re with me.”

Virgil blinked. “Sure.”

“Cassie.” Steph called.

Cassie walked over to Stephanie and proceeded to hi-five Jaime and Bart.

“Why am I not surprised?” Ed remarked.

“Don’t take this the wrong way Eduardo, but I don’t really know you.” Steph stated.

“Actually I planned this.” Cissie said, much to the surprise of everyone else. “Ed, you’re with me.”

The corners of Ed’s mouth curved up a fraction. He walked over to Cissie’s group and accepted a pro-offered hi-five.

“Runaways for life.” Virgil said.

“Don’t say that.” Ed protested, but slightly more cheerful.

“What were you thinking?” Tim asked.

Cissie smiled. “I knew Steph wasn’t going to pick Ed because she doesn’t know his strengths and neither do I. Knowing that, I made sure I picked Virgil. That way, there’s someone on my team who knows his strengths and how to work with him.”

“I see.” Tim commented. “Nice.”

Everyone was given a specially made vest and an attached “laser gun”. One of the workers went over safety, how to properly use the equipment, the game mechanics and the like. Each team went to a different waiting room. The group before them had just finished so the workers were going to re-adjust the space. 

* * *

“Huh. Those line ups work.” Traci considered while in a thinker-esque pose. She smirked. “Although, I can’t help thinking...”

“Thinking what. Traci?” Cassie asked.

“That Cissie wanted to pick Bart because she likes him. Like, likes him-likes him.”

Cissie averted her eyes. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at him.” Traci admitted. “I mean-”

“You’re one to talk. Three weeks in and after seeing his real face, you haven’t made a move on a ‘certain blue boy’.” Stephanie injected. Cissie returned her gaze onto a flushing Traci.

Traci coughed into her arm. 

“Let’s get back to the story.” Cassie suggested, smirking at Traci’s attempt at hiding her crush on a ‘certain blue boy’.

* * *

“Is everyone ready to have some fun?” Cassie excitedly shouted.

“I’m ready to kick Steph’s butt to kingdom come.” Cissie said with a smirk, as she held onto her laser gun in a dramatic fashion.

“You’re going down, string bean.” Threatened Stephanie.

The area was dark and was illuminated by various fluorescent lights of assorted colors. There were advantage points everywhere that were raised high into the air for aimed attacks from above. The only way one could get to them was by climbing up an array of ramps brightened ever-so dimly by the lights. Music was blaring throughout the arena as everyone looked on in awe at the magnificent display.

“This is so crash! Reminds me of that cheesy eighties movie you showed me a couple days ago!” An enthused Bart said, nudging Jaime’s ribcage.

“What do you mean by “cheesy”,  _ TRON  _ was awesome!” exclaimed Jaime

“When you come from a future where science fiction was essentially reality, old movies like that don’t really come off as that impressive.”

Ignoring his friend’s shot at the classic sci-fi movie, Jaime motioned for his team to go left. The opposing team that consisted of Cissie, Tim, Virgil, and Eduardo all went the other direction. A good chunk of each team separated to try and take out as many opponents as they could on their own. However, Bart decided to tag along with Jaime, as he was hesitant about leaving his best friend all alone to fend off against the rival team.

“All I’m saying is that-”   
“For the last time, Bart! You don’t need to keep rambling on about the bad effects! It was 1982!”

“Next time, we watch the movie that  _ I  _ wanted to watch.” Bart grumbled.

Jaime raised an eyebrow at him, “ _ Marsupial Detective III: Trouble in Tahiti?” _

“I found a two-star review for it online, it has to be slightly good!”

Before Jaime could respond, the two friends crossed paths with Eduardo looking around for someone to shoot. As the trio made eye contact, there was a brief moment of silence as they all of their minds suddenly went blank on what to do.

“SHOOT HIM, BART!” Jaime shouted.

Bart didn’t move a muscle as Eduardo got in three shots at his vest, which caused the device to let out a loud noise signaling defeat. Jaime was able to get one shot in before Eduardo made his escape. Exasperated and slightly irritated, Jaime looked to Bart as he had an enamored, childish grin on his face.

“I’m sorry, did you let him shoot you?!”

“Cupid can make you feel the mode.” Bart said, with a shrug as Jaime groaned.

Meanwhile, Tim was walking around with his gun in hand looking around for someone to take out. He already got shots in on Jaime and Stephanie, so he was looking for some new blood to take out. Taking shelter in one of the elevated advantage points, Tim looked down at his friends all scurrying around like mice. He took aim at Bart, who was still by Jaime’s side, and slowly followed the speedster around with his gun until he stopped for the briefest moment.

“I got you now, Bart.” He murmured.

Before Tim could take a shot, he felt someone grab him and rush him to the other side of the advantage point. He was being crushed in a tight embrace as he was trying to make out who tackled him. As his vision became clearer, he realized that it was Cassie who was holding onto him tightly as her vest made the defeat noise. She shielded his vest with her body and was hugging him as if she hadn’t seen him in a very long time.

“Cassie, what are you doing up here?”

“I saw Stephanie trying to take a shot at you from the neighboring advantage point.”

“Why? We’re on opposing teams!”

“Even outside of missions and during games like this, I’m always going to protect you no matter what. You’re my boyfriend, and no one messes with you when I’m around.”

“Stephanie could’ve seen you help me.”

Cassie smirked, “Bart isn’t the only speedy one around here.”

“I appreciate the help, but let’s try and stick to protecting our own teams.” said Tim, as he placed his hand on Cassie’s shoulder affectionately.

“I can give you a lift out of here.”

“Cassie...”, Tim reprimanded, as he gave her a look similar to that of a parent warning their child against doing something they’ll regret.

“Alright, just be careful, I don’t want you getting hurt, Tim.”

The two shared a quick peck on the lips as they left the advantage point. 

On the other side, Cissie made her way through the maze that was the laser tag arena. She was able to take shots at some of her opponents, but was eager to take out the most rewarding prize. She had been acutely following Stephanie throughout the arena and saw her make her way up the advantage point closest to the exit. 

“Cissie, this is going to be your finest moment yet!”

She slowly walked up the ramp leading to the top where Stephanie would be. As she made sure to make as little noise as possible, she finally got to Stephanie who was just finishing up taking shots at Virgil. Smiling like a lunatic, she slowly readied her gun and aimed it at the oblivious Stephanie. 

“Smile, you son of a-”

Before Cissie could finish, Stephanie turned around as if she was a speedster and blasted her in the vest. The defeat noise was almost like hearing all of her excitement and confidence going away. Cissie was shocked, she truly didn’t believe that Stephanie knew she was up there with her.   
“H-how did you-”

“I’m a student of Batman, I could hear you coming up the ramp before you even thought of following me,” said Stephanie, as she chuckled to herself.

“Not bad, but try and do that again to a star track athlete!” shouted an exuberant Cissie, as she booked it down the ramp with Stephanie enthusiastically following her.

“Slow down!”, giggled Stephanie, “You’re going to-”

Suddenly, Stephanie had crashed into Cissie at the very bottom of the advantage point. Cissie had stopped to better hear what her opponent was trying to say, which led to disastrous results. The two fell over and were now lying on the floor with their guns being flown a few feet away from each girl. The duo weren’t hurt too badly, but it took them a moment to regain their composure. As soon as they made eye contact with each other once again, they paused and both of them briefly didn’t know what to do. No one had the courage to speak up initially until Stephanie decided to be the one to take the step towards a potential friendship.

“Cissie, are you okay?”

“Yeah, how about you?”

“I’m fine, I’m glad you aren’t hurt”.

“We’ve taken on supervillains who could carry monster trucks as if they were luggage, a little run-in with my teammate won’t shake me up that badly!”

The two girls shared a laugh as Cissie placed her hand on Stephanie’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry if I was a jerk to you earlier”.

“Cissie, I should be the one apologizing, I was aloof and uncouth and-”

“Slow down, you don’t want to spout off every single word in the English dictionary!”

Once again, the two girls chuckled merrily.

“Friends?” Stephanie asked, with a hand extended for a handshake. Instead of taking her hand, Cissie pulled her newfound friend into a tight hug.

“A handshake? You’re too formal, Miss Brown”, Cissie teased, as Stephanie lightly smacked her on the back. 

“Now, shall we go back to kicking our opponents’ butts?” Cissie asked, getting up and making sure to help up Stephanie as well.

“It’s like you read my mind, Katniss.”

* * *

“So that’s how you two became friends?” asked Traci.

“Precisely, we’ve been besties ever since.” Stephanie responded, as Cissie wrapped an arm around her best friend.

“Traci, Stephanie is not only my best friend, but she’s also my sister.” explained Cissie.

“The best sister anyone could ever ask for.” Stephanie warmly replied, as she pulled her friend in for a hug.

Traci’s attention turned to Cassie. “Did Steph ever find out about you protecting Tim like that?”

“Of course I did.” Stephanie interjected.

“I got some grief after the game about that, I’m always going to be Tim’s bodyguard whether he likes it or not.” Cassie joked, as she smiled fondly while thinking about her boyfriend. 

“Don’t get me wrong, story time was so much fun, but what’s next on our agenda girls?” Traci asked, which earned a nod of agreement from Cissie.

“Funny you should mention that, Traci.” Cassie said, as she got up and booked it to the other room. The three friends all stared quizzically at one another before Cassie came back with an odd machine. It was black and looked similar to a guitar amp, it also had a screen on the front and an extension cord on the back to be plugged in to make it work.

“Is that a karaoke machine?” Stephanie asked.

“A special kind of karaoke machine.” Cassie said, “It’s been programmed by Tim to play a very specific kind of music.”

Traci raised an eyebrow. “What kind?”

“Boy band music.” Cassie revealed, with a smile.

For the rest of the night, the four girls rocked out to hits by all of the famous boy bands in the history of pop music. Friends may come and go, but family will always stay by your side no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> CF contributions:  
> \- I was really stumped on how the Team (Tim, Cassie, Jaime, Bart, Virgil) would attempt to get Cissie and Stephanie to get along. After a little deliberation CF suggested Laser tag which allowed both Cissie's and Stephanie's skillsets to shine.  
> \- I was also stumped about how to set up the 'laser tag' game. CF was responsible for both the 'game' and the end scene.  
> My notes:  
> \- Mind Boggling is a version of a party game called "Trick Questions" in which teams answer questions that have not so obvious answers. A company called Vat19 did a video play of this game. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4axxrRBifE  
> \- The 'boy band' comment I felt was appropriate for the current Team and Cassie. As of now she and M'gann are the only girls on the Team, so she feels more part of a boys club even though she has nothing against any of the guys. As you read, this got carried over to the end.  
> \- I am not sure exactly when Cissie and Stephanie join the Team in relation to other members 'leaving', but I ended up deciding it was when the Team had gone down in size that even the current Team thought it was time they had some new members.  
> \- I went along with domino masks being a natural part of superhero costumes, but apparently they are not the best at facial coverage. Enough that people would not recognize you. Considering that Batman made it a prerogative that his proteges do all they can to keep their identities a secret and the fact that 'the dark knight way is to strike at night' it would make this matter of domino masks less relevant.  
> \- In the comics Stephanie becomes Spoiler to 'spoil' her father's(Cluemaster's) plans. There is not a specific reference to this, but it's implied Stephanie is not used to being on a team so she does not get along with her teammates easily.  
> \- In the comics Cissie is the 'second' Arrowette, after her mother, a crazed fan of Green Arrow who takes up viglantism. Cissie is 'forced' on this endeavor, but unlike her mother she choses to be a hero and continue to do so. It also seems like she and Bart Allen have some sort of relationship beyond friendship or is just often shipped together. In this version of YJ, she is likely inspired by Artemis who saved her father along side Green Arrow and it is confirmed her mother exists and had been "Miss Arrowette".  
> \- Jalapenos and caramel came from an episode (more accurately a clip) from DC Superhero girls. One of the main girls goes to a dessert shop and the 'server' offers an ice cream Sundae with jalapenos and caramel. She finds the combination unsuitable and it ends up becoming an allegory for what she is dealing with and what she should do.  
> \- Ed is included more for numbers rather than plot. I'd think he would sometimes hang out with the runaways often and somehow run into Jaime and Bart while in El Paso. He would rarely join their Team bonding sessions unless Virgil pulls his arm. There are some fun 'zetaflash' teases, but nothing really concrete or explicit as we wait for confirmation.  
> \- Stephanie's comment: “More like the non-threatening racially diverse cast of a new sitcom or something.” is meant to be a version of line from "Supergirl" that Cat Grant says when she sees Team Supergirl (season 1) with Barry Allen (Flash).


End file.
